Alduin's Call
by Quintain Apprentince of Alduin
Summary: After his defeat atop the Throat of the World at the hands of the Dragonborn, Alduin seeks out his allies. The dragons from Alagaesia. Upon his arrival, he finds the Varden and Galbatorix's armies marching into battle of the Burning Plains, as well as Eragon riding Saphira and Murtagh riding Thorn. Obviously, that does not make Alduin the World-Eater happy.
1. Prolouge

**This is merely a prologue, nothing more.**

* * *

><p>The brightness of reading the Elder Scroll faded as a young white-haired nord in Dragonplate armor looked off the summit of the Throat of the World, her eyes blurred because of the intensity of the light. However, before she could regain her senses, she heard an all too familiar voice over the sound of large leathery wings beating the air. She looked up and spotted the black scaly hide of the dragon known as Alduin the World Eater.<p>

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin!" Came the bellowing, ancient roar of the legendary black dragon, his eyes narrowed venomously at the pitiful mortal before him whom had slain his own. "Die now and await your fate in Sovengarde!"

When the dragon of lore had finished his threat, the young, Nordic woman quickly reached for her scathe, where she pulled out her Skyforge steel sword, and quickly grabbed her steel shield from where it rested on her hip. And she flashed a deadly glare over at Alduin as he beat his wings one, trice, hovering there for a moment, before he beat his wings a third time and flew over their heads.

However, before Alduin could make his first attack against the white-haired woman, a voice echoed out. "Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin!" an old grey dragon growled. He then turned to the woman, his old eyes narrowed with the heat of an upcoming vicious battle. "Dovahkiin, use Dragonrend if you know it!"

"My pleasure, Paarthurnax." The woman growled, not turning her head or taking her eyes off of the Black Dragon Alduin. Wind snipped at her hair as she began to cautiously tread into the center of the snow-capped mountain, her head still tilted so that she could glare up at the dragon.

Both Alduin and Paarthurnax started circling the mountain top as the woman regained her senses, as she was still weak from reading the Elder Scroll. But she quickly regained her senses, as the cold weather of the mountain helped refresh it.

"Paarthurnax," Alduin growled, not taking his blood red eyes off of the older dragon before him. "Your strength has waned while mine has increased!"

The only reply that the old dragon known by the name of Paarthurnax growled in reply. His wing beats strong despite his look of age, and the vicious wind that tugged on his scales seemed not to bother him the least.

"Paarthurnax, join me or die with your mortal friends!" Came the vicious, threatening voice of Alduin once again. His scaly hide shimmering as the wind wiped him viciously, dotting him with small amounts of snow.

This seemed to catch the dragon's attention, for he raised his head slightly higher then he had before: A look of pure defiance. "Niid!" Paarthurnax growled, his chin facing Alduin as he directly defied him. "Never again!"

"Ruz hi fen dir ko naaf, shir zeymah!" Came Alduin's last retort, his head twisting backwards as he let out a fearsome roar, that seemed to shake the whole mountain. Suddenly, as Alduin roared and the skies began to turn gray and meteors began to fall from the sky, the woman shouted. "Joor… Zah… Frul!"

A blue light shot out from seemingly around the woman, heading in the direction of the dragon. It wasn't till it was too late that the dragon attempted to beat his wings so he could fly away. Instead, the shout hit the great dragon right in the chest. He roared and glided to a landing on the peak of the mountain, growling "Curse you, Dovahkiin! My teeth to your neck!"

When Paarthurnax noticed Alduin on the ground, he took this as a chance to roar over to the white-haired woman, his voice sounding of more strength then usual. "This is your chance, Dovahkiin! Strike with all your force!"

The woman did not need to be told twice as she ran up to the grounded dragon and raised her sword hand, lowering it upon the great dragon's head as she slashed his head with her blade with much force. To her surprise, his hide cracked where her blade hit him and left a nasty pink line over his blood-red eyes.

This only earned her a glare from Alduin, and he opened his maw to reveal a set of razor sharp, dagger sized fangs, before he let loose a turunt of vicious flames, which licked at the woman viciously as they sped past her. However, she did manage to escape with only some of her hair catching afire, nothing too serious.

"Dovahkiin you call yourself?" Alduin taunted. "Arrogant mortal."

Ingokn noticed the effects of Dragonrend wore off as the World-Eater took off and flew in the air.

"You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal." Alduin said.

Both Alduin and Paarthurnax roared at each other when suddenly, another dragon entered the battle and clawed at Alduin.

"Tahrodiis Mulahrkpahlokaal!" he growled at the Blood Dragon.

"Zu'u nid lingrahiik aam hi Aduin!" the blood dragon Mulahrkpahlokaal growled. Now with three dragons battling it out overhead, the woman used Alduin's moment of distraction to shout at him again, which brought him down.

The woman ran up to the ground Alduin and started hacking at his face and wings, wounding him as her Dragon ally and Paarthurnax breathed fire on his back as they flew overhead.

"Paarthurnax is weak, I am strong." Alduin growled before taking to the skies again. Mulahrkpahlokaal and Paarthurnax distracted Alduin as the woman got ready to shout again. Once she did, Alduin was forced to the ground for the third time. All three relentlessly attacked Alduin before he submitted and growled at the woman.

"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else."

Paarthurnax and Mulahrkpahlokaal landed on the peak of the mountain and stared at their defeated foe. The woman walked up to Alduin, close enough to smell the stench of death, fire and brimstone on his breath.

"You cannot prevail against me." Alduin growled at the woman. "I will outlast you… mortal!"

With those words, Alduin leapt into the air and flew off. He then turned to the east and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Alduin's arrival

**I will be using parts from the book(s) when need be, so this is the official disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>The woman, her name Ingokn, stared triumphantly at the retreating World-Eater as he flew to the east. She turned to the Blood Dragon, Mulahrkpahlokaal. She smiled at him and he snorted at her, but his eyes gleamed with amusement. Ingokn walked over to him and rubbed his snout. Mulahrkpahlokaal had become an unexpected friend when Ingokn had nearly slain him when he attacked Riverwood when she was going to return the Dragonstone to Farengar. At the time, she did not know why a dragon would be terrified of her. She was weak compared to him and had only brought him down with the help of some of the guards who were stationed in Riverwood. When she looked at him, she felt pity for the creature. She had walked over to him and healed some of his wounds and scratched his snout when she did so. They had forged a bond that day, one that would survive the ages.<p>

"You saved my life for the third time," she said to Mulahrkpahlokaal. "I'm never going to forget that."

Mulahrkpahlokaal growled. His growl was deep and sounded like a purr. Ingokn chuckled to herself and walked up to Paarthurnax.

"Lot krongrah." Paarthurnax said to Ingokn. "You truly have the voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory."

"I need to know where Alduin went." Ingokn replied.

"Yes..." Paarthurnax replied. "One of his allies could tell us. Motmahus... But it will not be so easy to... convince one of them to betray him. Perhaps the hofkahsejun - the palace in Whiterun - Dragonsreach. It was originally build to hold a captive dovah. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?"

The Jarl of Whiterun might not think so." Ingokn replied.

"Hmm." Paarthurnax said. "Yes, but your su'um is strong. I do not doubt you can convenience him of the need."

Ingokn smiled and walked down the side of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alduin the World-Eater continued to fly to the east. He had stopped by in Sovengarde to feed on some souls to give him the strength to fly where he needed to go. He knew he required assistance, Dovahkiin was stronger than he had believed possible. He remembered that he sent an Emissary to a land far to the east, beyond Akavir, long before he was cast into Time. If luck was on his side, this land will be untouched by the Dragon War and dragons will rule above the mortals who lived there.<p>

* * *

><p>Alduin had flown east for a week and a half when he finially saw the shore of the land. He smelled the scent of burned ground, he heard that the dragons burned the ground in rage. However, when he approached, he saw two armies of mortals marching towards each other. Among them, was a blue dragon with a mortal on her back. This enraged Alduin, but he was still a little too far to do anything about it. As he closed in, Alduin noticed a red dragon appear and attack the blue one. This was the perfect time to attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Eragon, on Saphria's back, saw the great black dragon approaching. At first, like most of the Varden, Eragon thought that Galbatorix himself was going into battle. As the dragon closed in on the two armies, it was obvious it was different. It lacked the front legs that most dragons Eragon has seen have. Almost instantly, the dragon engaged both armies at once. He opened his jaws and a torrent of fire left his maw, burning both Galbatorix's army and the Varden's. Suddenly, the dragon snapped his jaws and the whole battlefield was surrounded in a swirling grey cloud. Meteors fell from said cloud and crashed into the armies below. An archer was unlucky enough to be separated from the army as the black dragon grabbed him in his talons and threw him into the air. The poor soul landed on the ground with a sickening crunch as the black dragon flew around the armies. Eragon tried to touch the dragon's consciousness only to be attacked fiercely the minute he touched it. Suddenly, Saphria shouted <em>Eragon! <em>As the black dragon tried to grab Eragon off of her back. The black dragon stared at Eragon and Murtagh and then at their dragons. The black dragon then spoke to them.

"Tahrodiis dovahhe!*" he growled. "You dare insult your own kind by binding yourselves to these... pathetic joor! I give you a choice, join me or die with your mortal friends!"

The black dragon then Shouted at Eragon, Eragon only catching the last two words "**Ro…Dah!**" before he was flung off of Saphira's back and was in a free fall towards the ground, as was Murtagh. Both Thorn and Saphria dove down to catch their perspective riders. The black dragon flew around the battlefield again, burning the soldiers from both armies every chance he got. Eva, the young girl Eragon accidentally cursed, leapt at the current leader of the Varden, Nasuada, and knocked her off of her horse right before the black dragon grabbed her horse and threw it up into the air. The horse flew up about ten feet before crashing down onto the soldiers below. Both armies retreated as they were being decimated by the angry black dragon. Saphira, with Eragon back on her back, flew towards the black dragon.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked.

The Dragon then turned towards Eragon. "I am Al-du-in! Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot!"

Alduin then breathed fire on Saphira in order to slay Eragon, but she was able to move out of the way before any harm could come to Eragon.

As a large ship sailed into a river as the great dragon roared and flew above them, flying in the direction of some mountains.

Roan looked up at the dragon with curiosity but instantly felt dread when it flew over them. The dragon disappeared and the rest of the villagers stared at the sky were he disappeared.

* * *

><p>*Tahrodiis Dovahhe: Treacherous Dragons!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragonborn Comes

From now on, I will reply to the reviews at the beginning of the chapters for your convenience.

Immortal Drake: "Nice, Alduin is not happy! Small note, you misspelled Thu'um as su'um. What's impressive is you made me hope Eragon would go splat (As I am sure some others here do.). Oh well, Alduin can get him next time." I'm glad I managed to do that. Also, Su'um translates into breath. Paarthurnax's exact line from the game was used. It was an easy mistake to make.

* * *

><p>Cold nipped at the face of the fine young woman named Ingokn as she walked down the treacherous path, her feet feeling the icy spikes and crunching snow as she made her way down the mountain. Even with the power of the Shout on her side, known as Clear Skies, it was still misrebly difficult to make her way down the mountain and back to the Greybeards.<p>

Soon enough, as Ingokn carefully approached the large, looming gates which separated the raging storm of the upper mountain from disrupting the careful peace that was brought down upon them by the Greybeards. And she couldn't help but smile when she saw the towering building which was the Greybeard's monastery in the distance.

In the distance, the unmistakable roar of Mulahrkpahlokaal was heard from above her, and even though Ingokn knew that if she looked up, she'd see the dark green shadow of the Blood Dragon flying above her, she couldn't help but do it anyway, glancing upwards in the direction of Mulahrkpahlokaal and smiling up at him as he circled above her.

It may have been the second time she had done it, but every time Ingokn passed that giant arch, she felt kind of surprised by the lack of storm that raged on in the upper mountains, wild, like a beast, clawing its way to the top. And this time was no different as she made her way slowly to the monastery, stopping a few seconds as the wind nipping and tugging at her hair suddenly stopped.

A sigh escaped her lips, and Ingokn kept going, tired of the distractions, and fought onwards through the snow, shuffling her way down the stairs and around the small fire place that the Greybeards had sitting on the second area of stairs. It felt cold, not being lit, and Ingokn shivered. Not from cold, but from the wounds delivered to her fighting Alduin. They stung and itched.

Soon she came to the hard, black doors of the monastery, smiling to herself despite the pain in her back from the battle. What a relief, she thought, it would be to relax for a little bit after the tiring fight with Alduin. But as she pushed the door open, she thought for a moment, and sighed, realizing that a hero's work was never done.

Once she was inside, something that didn't surprise Ingokn was waiting for her. An old man wearing Greybeard's attire – light blue robes, exclusive to the cult of the Greybeards - was waiting for her, his hands cupped together the way priests did usually. Noticing her, the Greybeard walked towards her, unclasping his hands as he did so.

"The Dragonrend Shout," the man said when he reached at least two feet of her, stopping there so that he could finish his sentence, "we heard it from here. Does that mean...?" His voice sounded old, raspy-like, as if he hadn't used it in a long time, which was usual for the Greybeards.

Before Ingokn could reply to the man, however, the both of them heard a loud boom, probably the stone door at the beginning of Monastery, followed by annoyed cursing, and the sound of footsteps as a woman wearing leather armor appeared from the doorway, a slightly serious slightly annoyed look on her face.

When the woman reached Ingokn the Dragonborn and the man, who was better known as Arngeir by name, she stopped. By her side was a sword, swung on her hip rather lazily, and her eyes gave away that she was not at all very impressed by Arngeir or the other Greybeards.

"Sorry, Arngeir, right?" she asked in a slightly agitated tone, looking seriously over at Arngeir, who, for the record, did not look amused, and instead only crossed his arms arms in an annoyed manner, agitated by this woman's ignorance. But the woman, Delphine, didn't seem to care, and instead continued to address the Dragonborn, "Anyway, Dragonborn, I have an informant in Morrowind. He said he spotted Alduin flying to the east over the ocean. I doubt he is returning to Akavir so you are going to need to find out where he went."

This annoyed Ingokn for various reasons as she turned her attention towards Delphine, who was staring at her with expectation shining brightly in her eyes. After all, how did the Blade expect her to go check what Alduin was doing? Did she expect the Dragonborn to fly all the way to Morrowind? She didn't have wings, after all.

"And how do you expect me to do that? I don't have wings." She retorted, marking what the female Nord, who was just as agitated as Arngeir was, had thought up in her head as soon as Delphine had began speaking. She too had crossed her arms, looking very cross with the Blade as she continued what she was saying, not before Delphine performed an indignant eye roll.

"Esbern and I know you have befriended a dragon. Though I highly advise you not to it seems like he will be some use after all," was all she said, tapping her foot tiresomely at the ground as she waited for Ingokn's response to what she had just said, which would probably annoy the Dragonborn.

And it certainly did. Ingoikn clenched her teeth, annoyed that, no matter how much she had tried, she had failed to hide the presence of Mulahrkpahlokaal from the ever so persistent Blades. But, despite her discomfort with the situation, Ingokn refused to say any more about it.

"I guess I will go as soon as possible." Ingokn sighed in defeat, wondering just how much the Blades knew about her life exactly. But she didn't want to argue with them all day, and she didn't want to be rude to Arngeir, either, so she turned to face the Greybeard, and told him, "I'm sorry about this. We can talk later."

With a heavy sigh at the fact Delphine had managed to talk Ingokn into a probably long, tiring ride to Morrowind, or where ever it was they were going, the Nordic maiden left, placing her hand comfortably on the pommel of her blade as she did so. With a heave, she pushed the doors open, and walked outside, glancing up at the sky with an expectant look.

"Mul... Ahrk Pahlokaal!" Cried the Dovahkiin up at the sky, which sent a shout-like blue radiance in the direction of the mountain. Since the dragon's name was in dragontongue, or dovahzul, as the dragons called it, she simply had to speak the three parts of his name and he would soar down to her aid.

In response, Ingokn heard a roar of defiance, then another, and before long the green, frilled head of the Blood Dragon appeared through the mist of the mountain, heading in her direction with amazing speed and agility. Mulahrkpahlokaal spotted Ingokn, and flew in a circle once around the monastery, before he beat his wings a few times, landing with a mighty thud in front of Ingokn.

"Yes, Dovahkiin?" Asked the mighty Blood Dragon, tilting his head towards Ingokn as she slowly began to approach him, his gleaming eyes like the glint of a sword when reflected in the majestic glare of the sun.

"We are finally going on that trip you always wanted." Ingokn explained to the Blood Dragon, scratching his snout with her left hand in hope of getting him all riled up before the long flight, "I hope you're ready."

This only caused the large, fiersome Blood Dragon to snort in amused way, as if he thought what the Dragonborn had just said had been funny. Then he tilted his head, bowing in a way. But it was a rather peculiar sight to see a dragon bowing it's head, "I was born ready, Dovahkiin."

This made Ingokn chuckle to herself, loving the fact that she and Mulahrkpahlokaal had become friends. Then she circled his body, and, noting this is how Ingokn got onto his back, Mulahrkpahlokaal obliged and lowered his right wing, allowing Ingokn passage so that she could safely climb up his back and onto his neck, his scales scrapping the sides of her hands in a rather uncomfortable way. When she had done this, she patted his head with her left hand, and said in an excited voice, "So, what are we waiting for?"

With that said, and Mulahrkpahlokaal eager to fly, the dragon lifted his wings, and took off into the sky, causing snow to fly in many different directions, and together they flew around the mountain before heading east after Alduin the World Eater.

* * *

><p>The flight was tiresome to Ingokn, she was not used to sitting on the back of a dragon and flying many miles with the only thing keeping her awake was her fear of falling off and crashing into the ground. To pass the time, Mulahrkpahlokaal had taught Ingokn the Language of the Dragons. It was more to pass the time but it could be used for her and Mulahrkpahlokaal to talk and plan without anyone figuring out what they are planning until it was too late. The only ones that would be able to find out would be the dragons themselves, and it was a remote possibility that the dragons would be helping anyone except themselves. Ingokn and Mulahrkpahlokaal had rested on the east coast of the mainland of Morrowind. Mulahrkpahlokaal had helped himself to some of the local wildlife as Ingokn bought some food from a tavern. After spending two days in Morrowind, they flew east over the ocean and bypassed Akavir. Ingokn heard the stories from Mulahrkpahlokaal and read a book about the invasion of Akavir. It was one place she did not want to go; Mulahrkpahlokaal agreed. After almost a week of flying, Ingokn spotted land.<p>

"There!" she said, pointing to the incoming coast. Even from here, she could see the rugged mountains that lined the coast. They were smaller than the Dragontail Mountains back at home, but tall enough for Mulahrkpahlokaal to need to adjust course to fly over them. When they were able to fly over them, Ingokn shivered only slightly. She had spent a lot of time on the peak of the Throat of the World and grew up in Skyrim, so the cold and the thin air did not trouble her much. As they flew, Ingokn spotted a small town near the coast with thick white, possibly marble, walls surrounding the city. Tired and hungry, Ingokn asked Mulahrkpahlokaal if he could land near that town.

"As you wish." He said, sounding tired and worn out from the flight. "Nii fen ofan zey vuldak wah praan dii viing. *"

Ingokn smiled as Mulahrkpahlokaal circled the town and descended. From their height, it took about fifteen minutes for him to land in the forest nearby. Ingokn got off of him and patted him on the nose.

"Stay here and hidden." She said. "Only come out if I call your name. Otherwise, don't leave."

"As you command, Thuri." Mulahrkpahlokaal said before laying down on his right side.

Ingokn walked out of the forest and onto a cobblestone road that led to the town. The weather was rather nice, a little too warm for Ingokn's liking but not warm enough to make her complain. The weather actually reminded her of Falkreath. She chuckled and walked towards the city. Down near the southern end of the city, Ingokn approached a gate, not even trying to hide her weapon, Dragonbane, as she passed a few guards. They eyed her suspiciously as she approached the city walls, their gaze making Ingokn slightly nervous. Suddenly, a man with a bushy beard grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing here, Dragon Rider?"

Dragon Rider? Ingokn thought. Though, technically she did ride a dragon over to this strange land ergo a dragon rider but the man said it in a way that it was like it was something important. The other guards then approached them, looking at Ingokn curiously.

"Dragon Rider?" one asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," the guard holding her arm said. "I saw her riding a green dragon not too long ago."

Ingokn bit her lip when he said it. She cursed herself in her mind for not being more careful when landing with Mulahrkpahlokaal. It didn't matter anyway. All that mattered now was that Ingokn got away from the guards and she found a place to rest for the night.

"Tiid!" Ingokn shouted. She knew it was the weakest version of the Shout, but it gave her enough time to pull out her blade and cut the man's arm off. The moment the effects of the Shout wore off, the man was howling in pain and holding the stump where Ingokn cut his arm. The other guards stared at her with wide eyes for a few moments before they attacked. Ingokn fought back and killed two ore guards without getting a scratch on her. However, the third one came from behind her and attacked her from behind. His blade managed to hit Ingokn's armor on her back, the force splitting the armor and slicing into her flesh in her back. She gasped in pain, almost squealing, when the man pulled the blade out. She then turned around and, before he could do anything, cut his head off. The man's head then rolled downhill as Ingokn turned away from the city, a blood trail left behind. She did leave a note, however. The note was on one of the guard's chest with a dagger pining it to him. The note read;

Beware, Beware the Dragonborn comes.

* * *

><p>*It will give me a change to rest my wings.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Consequences

Footsteps echoing across the stone road as Ingokn turned around, heading back in the direction of her dragon, Mulahrkpahlokaal, mumbling to herself as she walked, her sword having been deposited into her sheath when the bloody onslaught of the two guards had commenced, and it still reeked of blood, Ingokn not having been able to clean it. After all, nobody had really been paying any real close attention to her when Ingokn had slain the guards, and if they had, they must have been pretty used to that kind of bloodshed by now.

Avoiding the town whose guards she had killed, Ingokn let out a small sigh, closing her eyes as she walked, and listening peacefully to the sweet sounds of the wilderness around her. She didn't like it, but she was not about to let herself look weak in this strange land. It was unlike the Nords to show mercy in battle, especially not to someone of opposite race. Birdsong was heard from somewhere up in the trees, and Ingokn breathed in the fresh smell of seawater. It kind of reminded her of Solitude, this place. Only she hadn't cut the guards' heads off when she had visited that place...

As Ingokn walked on, her head tilted backwards slightly as she listened to the wilderness around her, she heard a dragon flying above. The monotonous beat of its wings was undeniable as she opened her eyes, slightly taken aback that another dragon was circling above. Well, at first thought, Ingokn assumed it was her dragon, Mulahrkpahlokaal. After all, it was highly unlikely that any other dragon would be here. This place, so far, had been devoid of dragons. That was, until she came across the guards who had called her a 'Dragon Rider'. But when she looked up, Ingokn saw a dragon, poised to strike, whose scales were red as fire.

Instantly knowing the dragon's hostility, Ingokn pulled out her glistening dragonsbane sword, which sparkled like enchanted diamonds in the morning light. Or whatever time it was. And her eyes narrowed up at the creature as it circled a few times in the air, letting out terrifying roars of hate and anger as it did so. But there was a little bit of curiosity in those roars as well.

And before Ingokn knew it, the red dragon had folded its wings and was coming down towards her, its eyes blazing. Then it opened its wings rather suddenly, causing itself to come to an exhilarating halt in mid flight, eying Ingokn with a look of malice. From the position the dragon was in, Ingokn spotted a man sitting atop the red dragon's back, his eyes holding pain and revenge. His blade was blood-red, not from bloodstain, but because it had been made that way, as it hug from his hip. They stared at each other, both not showing any mercy. Then the strange man rested his hand on his sword, smiling a cruel smile.

"Galbatorix would love to know about another Dragon Rider, even if the dragon you ride is like the wild one that had attacked us," The man said, staring evenly over at Ingokn, if not in a more-important-then-you kind of way. Even the way he said it had evil and hatred spilling out of every word, like a waterfall of corruption.

"There is that term again!" Ingokn growled, eying the man suspiciously, tightening her grip around dragonsbane as she did so, before she continued her annoyed rant, angry that she had no idea what a Dragon Rider was, and that all this stuff was new to her, "What in Oblivion is a Dragon Rider?! And who in Oblivion is Galnatorix?"

"Enough!" the man said, taking his hand off the pommel of his sword to wave his hand in an exaggerated manner, glaring over at the woman and growling angrily at her ignorance of his rank, not having met many people who weren't scared of a Dragon Rider, "You will come with us quietly or we will be forced to take action!" Then he placed his free hand on what looked like the bridle for the dragon, who looked rather eager for bloodshed.

To add encouragement to the man's statement, and the thirsty look in the red dragon's eye, the beast let out a loud roar, which seemed to echo off the walls of reality and dance through Ingokn's ears like drums. Flexing its claws back and forth threateningly, the red dragon did, and growling menacingly when the echo of his terrifying roar had died down.

"You don't scare me." Ingokn said to the dragon, slightly amused by the shock on its face.

The man opened his mouth to say something but Ingokn raised a finger.

"Enough talk." She said. "We fight."

The Red Dragon then took off and started flying around, the man unsheathing his sword.

"Mulahrkpahlokaal, gaav hin undin het, nu!*" Ingokn shouted into the sky.

Suddenly, the green frilled blood dragon flew over a hill and flew into the red dragon. Like the black dragon, Aldiun, Mulahrkpahlokaal was slightly larger than him and forced him to the ground. He proceeded to let loose a torrent of frost from his maw, freezing the dragon's wings to the ground. Meanwhile, the man and Ingokn had been fighting with their swords. They were evenly matched, neither of them were able to land a blow on each other. Once Ingokn got him where she wanted this man, she Shouted.

"Fus… Ro Dah!"

The Shout hit him square in the stomach, his eyes going wide as he was thrown backwards a few feet.

The red dragon had managed to shake off Mulahrkpahlokaal and managed to free his wings before flying off, the blood dragon close on his tail. Despite how fast and agile the red dragon was, Mulahrkpahlokaal was slightly faster and slightly more agile. Mulahrkpahlokaal grabbed the crimson dragon's tail in his maw, the dragon squealing like a hatchling.

The man, slightly confused about what just happened, then tried to take control of Ingokn's mind. The moment she felt his consciousness touch hers, she started to panic. The Dragon souls within her, however, picked up on this panic and flew into action. The man was astonished when over thirty dragons attacked his mind in order to defend Ingokn and her mind. Ingokn, not used to this kind of battle, put her hands on her head in agony. The man took this to his advantage and hit her in the head with a shield. Ingokn fell over, having been knocked unconscious. Mulahrkpahlokaal roared in fury when Ingokn was knocked unconscious. He then dived towards the man and roared. The man looked up only to get a face full of frost from the dragon. The red dragon then attacked Mulahrkpahlokaal with a blast of fire shout out from his maw. Mulahrkpahlokaal did not want to risk himself any longer and flew off towards the mountains, regrettably leaving Ingokn with the man and the red dragon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Alduin the World Eater flew high above Alagaesia. He was thinking about the battle he fought on the Burning Plains. It had been a tiring battle. Not only had the two 'dragon riders', Alduin believed they called themselves, been able to stand against him, but the two armies had had many more magicians then Alduin thought possible. Magicians never gathered in groups that big, except in Winterhold, of his knowledge. Then again, maybe the humans had actually began to grow brains after all. The two riders, though, Alduin had not expected. They had been trained, and with the help of two dragons, and all the armies below, they had been quite powerful, much to Alduin's demise. A growl escaped him as he soared above Alagaesia. This was NOT what he had expected of his sister land. Not at all. There were no more dragons, only the pathetic creatures that let humans ride them that called themselves dragons. Those humans as well, they even dare ride on the backs of creatures that call themselves dragons? He snorted in disgust. He remembered he had ordered some of the mortals to build him and the Tamrielic Dragons a temple in the northern reaches of Alagaesia. He roared and flew to the north, in search of the ruins if the temple. Once he found the temple, he would find the ambassador he sent here. If that Legendary Dragon was still alive, Alduin would have a few words with him. If he was slain, Alduin would simply resurrect him and let him complete his mission.<p>

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half, Ingokn woke up and found herself grasped by guards, her feet dragging on the ground. They dragged her into a carriage and bound her hands. One of the soldiers, who had held Ingokn in a firm grasp, as ordered by Murtagh, who had quickly taken care of her, asked, "Master Murtagh, what should we do with her? We were never warned of ANOTHER Dragon Rider! What will King Galbatorix think? And what was that shout thing she used..."<p>

Raising a hand for silence, Murtagh glared at the man, and he instantly fell silent, before lowering his hand and saying, "Silence. I am in charge of the girl. She looks to be of Tamrielic Origin. Strange. Not many from our sister land have visited Alagaesia in a long time. It's a good thing Galbatorix had bothered to teach me the difference, otherwise this might have been a totally different matter. Now, girl," He looked at the girl, who stared defiantly at him, "I'm going to ask you a few questions later. I'm expecting you to answer them."

"As if I'll answer them, bastard," Hissed Ingokn acidly, glaring at Murtagh with cold eyes.

"That's cute," Murtagh said in a cruel way, smirking at Ingokn, "You think you have a choice."

"You and your king will pay." She hissed. "May the World-Eater devour you and your king first!"

Murtagh then ordered for Ingokn to be gagged. She growled and one of the soldiers gagged her and they then left her in the carriage. It then headed towards a city Murtagh called Dras-Leona.

Meanwhile, Eragon and Roran were hiding in the foliage near a road when Eragon turned his head, spotting a horse-drawn carriage, with what looked like one of Galbatorix's soldier's driving it. He clenched his teeth in anger as he glared over at the cart. But that wasn't all. He could sense a powerful character coming from the cart, its energy stronger than most he had seen. Maybe even stronger than Murtagh. When he thought of his betraying 'brother' he narrowed his eyes again, and tried to stop tears from coming to his eyes. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and spun his head around to come face-to-face with Roran, who looked at him with concern.

"Hey, is everything all right?" Asked Roran, looking at Eragon with concern. "Yea, it's just..." Eragon gestured towards the cart, and Roran raised an eyebrow at it.

"So?" asked Roran, "It just looks like a regular prison cart to me."

"A regular prison cart..." Said Eragon, glancing at the cart with curiosity, "With an abnormal prisoner..."

* * *

><p>*Mulahrkpahlokaal, get your behind here, now!<p> 


	5. Author's Note

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but the next chapter is delayed and I don't know when it will be released. But trust me, it will be out as soon as possible. Now, I shall explain why this is.

1st, My first Beta Reader disappeared and will not be back for a few months and my second isn't replying. If you know of one, don't hesitate to message me.

On the other hand, some personal issues have prevented me from working on the next chapter. That I don't really want to go into detail about that.

Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed what I have put up so far and I hope that you can wait.

Su'um ahrk Morah.

- Quintain - the Apprentice of Alduin


	6. Chapter 4: Dragonborn, Meet Dragon Rider

**First thing, I'm back! I got a new beta reader and he is awesome and patient with me. His username is writesout. **

**Other then that, I just would like to say that I do not own the Elder Scrolls nor the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

><p>Eragon, Roran and Saphira had flown to their destination. Eragon had told Saphira about the strange power coming from a prisoner carriage. Periodically, a green dragon with a frilled head flew around and watched the carriage before flying away. Saphira was curious about the prisoner and the power coming from it, but she reminded Eragon of their current mission.<p>

_We can't go chasing after every strange source of energy. _She had told him.

Eragon had to agree with her, but it hung at the back of his mind as they fought the Ra'zac and their enormous parents, the Lethrblaka. As they fought, Eragon was almost constantly hearing a quiet voice in his head saying _Dovahkiin._

As Roran and Saphira fought, Eragon was inclined to reach out to whoever was talking to him. After searching for a while, Eragon gave up as he could not find the person.

_Dovahkiin._

There it was again! Whoever was saying that was distracting him from the battle. Right now, he did not need a distraction. Eragon tried to focus on the fight when the voice said it again.

_Dovahkiin._

Suddenly, an orange and blue figure flew into the room, attacking one of the Lethrblaka. Eragon could not see what it was clearly at first, but then he realized it was a transparent dragon skeleton. Though, Eragon thought it was a dragon. It seemed to lack a forward pair of legs, instead using its skeletal wings as its forelegs. It bit and breathed fire on the Lethrblaka. The creature withered and squealed as it died. The Skeletal Dragon looked at Eragon and said,

"Dovah Zoriik," Before turning into blue and orange tendrils and flying out of the room, through a door that led deeper into the Ra'zac's lair.

* * *

><p>Alduin roared as he approached the temple. It was not as ruined as the ones in Skyrim, but a few bricks and stones seemed to be broken. It was also larger than he remembered; it looked more like a city then a temple. As he approached, a few dragons poked their heads out of the stone structures. The stone structures lined the roads that were large enough for two Tamrielic Dragons to fly through, wing tip to wing tip. The races of the Tamrielic dragons present were the weak Brown Dragons, The Green Blood Dragons, the Blueish-purple and white Frost Dragons and the Golden Elder Dragons. Very few Alagaesic dragons were present, the ones that are were very old or very young. One very old Frost Dragon crawled along the ground towards Alduin, who landed on a perch high above the rest of them. The dragons then began to speak in their native language, which roughly translated to;<p>

"Alduin, my lord!" the old Frost Dragon said. "It has been a long time since we have been privileged with a visit. Much too long in fact."

"Agreed." Alduin replied. "Now, why have the mortals been able to defile the creatures that call themselves dragons?"

"Come," the frost dragon said. "There is much to tell you."

Alduin snorted but followed the frost dragon. Out of all the dragons from Tamriel, this dragon had the audacity to tell the World-Eater what to do. Alduin followed, knowing this was the only way to get the answers he required. The frost dragon led Alduin into a large room that had almost all the walls covered in the language of the dragons. They then continued talking.

"We recorded everything that happened since your defeat." He said. "Everything from the truce between the Alagaesic Dragons and the Alagaesic Elves to the Deadric invasions of Molag Bal and Mehrunes Dagon. You may read them if you want. If not, we must speak of what happened with the Dragons of Alagaseia."

Alduin looked at the immense walls of text. The text just looked like a bunch of scratches, similar to Cuneiform. Alduin then turned around and walked towards the ancient Frost Dragon.

Aldiun walked into another large room, one large enough for many dragons and dragon priests to gather. The frost dragon then pointed to a word wall with a statue of Alduin himself gripping it.

"Here lies our great priest, Dirmid, who defended us to his last breath and beyond as we await the return of our lord, Alduin." The Frost Dragon said, reading the word wall.

Alduin growled at the frost dragon.

"You see, my lord." The Frost Dragon said. "When the Alagaesic Dragons and the Alagaesic Elves made a treaty and created a group called the "Dragon Riders", their first order was wiping out the Dragon Cult. The Dragon Priest had ordered assassins to kill the riders and their dragons. Seeing as our little city is the last foothold the Cult has here, you can see how well that went. Years later, when Molag Bal invaded the realm with his Dark Anchors, The Riders were overwhelmed by deadra of Coldharbour. They tried crawling to us for help, but all they were able to find was a ruin below an anchor. We too were overwhelmed by the deadra but unlike the riders, we knew the mortals in Tamriel were not sitting by and allowing this to happen. We simply hunkered down and waited for the Deadra to be cut off from their master. Once they were, it was a simple matter of killing any stragglers we found. Now, about 200 mortal years ago, another Deadric Prince invaded. Mehrunes Dagon this time. However, the Oblivion Gates were not able to be opened here, in Alagaesia, with the Dragon Riders about. Thankfully for Dagon, that is about the time the Mad King killed off the Riders except for a few number, most of which were slain by the deadra that invaded soon after. The whole land was overrun with deadra and Oblivion Gates opening left, right and center. During that invasion, we took a more active role in defending our outpost. I had killed many deadra before some dremora stripped me of my ability to fly."

The frost dragon then extended his wings, the membrane for the wings completely gone minus some on his arms and fingers.

"I killed them soon later. We were about to be overwhelmed by the deadra when Father intervened. We didn't see him ourselves, but we could feel his presence in the realm. We do not know what exactly happened in Tamriel at the time, but all we know is that once Father's presence disappeared, all the Oblivion Gates crumbled and were closed. The deadra, now frightened, started running to the hills as both dragon and mortal slew them. I am sure there are a few Deadra hiding in the hills, not that they will come out of hiding. That then brings us to the present. Nothing really noteworthy happened until you attacked the two armies at the Burning Plains."

Alduin growled.

"Where is Midrotnahkivlein?"

"He was slain during the invasion of Molag Bal." The frost dragon said. "He made sure the rest of us were in the ruins but he did not make it in time and was slain by a flesh atronach."

"Where was he buried?" Alduin asked.

"You're resurrecting dragons?" he asked.

"Yes." Alduin replied. "The dragons of Tamriel had been hunted down and slain like animals."

"He was buried in the mound next to the temple." the frost dragon replied.

Alduin then left the temple and flew over to the burial mound.

* * *

><p>After defeating the Lethrblaka, Eragon had searched Helgrind for Katrina with his mind. Considering that it was mostly rock, it was relatively easy to find her.<p>

However, he found a large source of energy. It shined brighter then Saphira, yet it was smaller then her. He then thought back to the strange energy he felt from a prisoner cart moving towards Dras-Leona.

Quickly sealing up Katrina's cell, he started looking for the source of the energy that stumped him.

After searching a few cells, he found the source: A white haired woman with armor made of dragon scales.


	7. Chapter 5: Welcome, Dragonborn!

**Two Chapters in two days. I'm spoiling you guys.**

**Anyway, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or the Elder Scrolls games. Both of them belong to their perspective owners etc. etc. etc.**

* * *

><p>Eragon was surprised to say the least. He was expecting either an elf or some very large creature.<p>

Cautiously, he approached her and tried to probe her mind to see who she was. Almost instantly, Eragon was attacked and overwhelmed. He was surpirsed to find that the attacks felt like scorching fire and sharp claws and fangs. Subdued, he managed to make out at least thirty consciousnesses within this woman. As they flooded his mind, he realized that these were the consciousnesses of dragons, as they felt similar to Saphira's yet vastly different.

The dragons were about to kill him when Eragon shouted with his mind.

_Eka eddyr aí Shur'tugal!_

All of the dragons stopped their attacks, surprised. They then started debating among themselves whether or not they should kill Eragon or let him live. One of them then reached out to Eragon.

_Who are you and why do you trespass in the mind of Dovahkiin? _One of them asked.

Surpised they spoke his language, Eragon replied.

_My name is Eragon. I am a Dragon Rider of Alagaesia._

_Greetings, Dragon Rider. _the dragon replied. _My name is Mirmulnir._

An image of a dragon with brown scales, yellow eyes and a pair of wingsand a single pair of legs breathing fire on some helpless humans below.

_I have been within Dovahkiin the longest. Come, it is time you met her._

Almost immediately, Eragon's consciousness was transported to another place. He could physically see it and feel the cold air on his skin. He looked around to see thirty three dragons flying around, the brown one that called itself Mirmulnir standing in front of him.

"This is where the dov who Dovahkiin slay come when she absorbs their souls." he said. "Follow me. You will find it easier to walk here then out there."

Mirmulnir led Eragon through the valley, deer running around and sometimes dragons attacking them. The journey seemed shorter than if he walked a similar distance in Alagaesia. Puzzled, he asked Mirmulnir about it.

"That is because we are no longer in your reality," He replied. "Dovahkiin forged this world so she could travel thousands of leagues and never tire."

As they approached a cave, Eragon thought he saw a bipedal wolf-creature stalking him and the dragon. It turned around and walked off, leaving Eragon rather curious about why something like that was here with the dragons. Eragon felt an almost evil consciousness surrounding the creature, but was drawn away from the creature by Mirmulnir.

"Dragon Rider," he said. "We must fly to where Dovahkiin resides. We had to put her in an artificial coma to protect her from Kroved, the Defiler, and his pets."  
>"Defiler?" Eragon asked.<p>

"Krosis." Mirmulnir said. "I forget that you are a stranger here. The one we call the Defiler is the one you call Galbatorix."

Curious, Eragon tried to probe the dragon's mind for any information but all he ran into was a wall made up of the thrill of battle and the need to dominate the lesser mortal beings.

"Climb onto my back and we will fly to Dovahkiin." Mirmulnir said, not mentioning the attempted probing. He then lowered his neck so Eragon could climb on.

Reluctantly, Eragon climbed onto his neck. When Mirmulnir took off, Eragon was slightly caught off guard as he did a vertical takeoff while Saphira normally ran on the ground before taking off.

Mirmulnir roared as he flew upwards towards the peak of a mountain with a large cave at the top. Three dragons flew in circles around the peak, periodically roaring as if to let the others know where they were. The air started to get cold as they flew higher and higher. By the time they got to the cave, Eragon's teeth were chattering as he shivered from the cold.

"Come." Mirmulnir said. "It is much warmer inside."

Eragon followed Mirmulnir into the cave, surprised to see the cave was illuminated by a few small whitish blue spheres that clung to the wall. A white and purple dragon walked passed one of them, its wing touching one of them. The sphere disappeared as if it was never there, the cave becoming noticeably darker. Suddenly, one of the spheres went flying towards the wall from a darkened corner and stuck onto the wall.

"Who have you brought here, Mirmulnir?" the dragon asked.

"This one calls himself Eragon." Mirmulnir said. "He also claims to be a Dragon Rider."

The Dragon's eyes narrowed.

"And you brought him here?! He could be working with the Defiler!"

"He does not know the source of his power." Mirmulnir said. "He cannot and does not. We probed his mind while we defended her mind."

The dragon snorted. "Very well, he may meet her."

The dragon then moved out of the way so Mirmulnir and Eragon may approach the figure of a woman sitting in the middle of a large room with the runes of some alien language, neither his native language nor the ancient language, which spiraled inwards towards the woman.

Seeing the slight confusion in Eragon's eyes, Mirmulnir explained to him what it was.

"Those runes are not in any language you know. The language is Dovahzul, literally "Dragon Voice" in your tongue."

"What do they say?" Eragon asked the dragon, curious.

"Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal." Mirmulnir replied.

"I mean, what does it mean in my language?" Eragon then asked, more confused than ever.

Mirmulnir was about to reply when the woman sitting in the middle of the room stood up and spoke.

"They mean," Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn, to keep evil forever at bay.""

The woman then turned around and smiled at Eragon. She was a beautiful woman, Eragon had to admit that. She then approached Eragon and stared at him, her sapphire blue eyes boring holes into his very soul.

"Now, who are you?" she asked Eragon kindly. "And where am I?"

She smiled and chuckled in amusement at the confusion in Eragon's eyes.

"I mean on the outside. I an very well aware of where I am, but where is my body currently."

"My name is Eragon," he said. "I am a Dragon Rider of Alagaesia. You are inside Helgrind."

"Alagaesia?" she asked, rather confused. "Helgrind? I have never heard of those before."

Eragon was rather confused himself, how could someone in Alagaesia not know what Alagaesia was. This woman was interesting, that was for sure. He made a mental note to ask her about where she was from later on.

"Never mind that," she said. "When you return to your body, would you kindly remove the gag? It is very irritating and tastes bad."

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Eragon asked her.

"I will once you help free me," She said with a smile touching his cheek.

Suddenly, Eragon started feeling cold and his vision started blurring as the woman forced him back into his own body.

When he did, he was surprised to see the woman awake and her eyes open, staring at him with sapphire-blue eyes that seemed to scare him a little bit. Eragon then pulled the gag out of her mouth and stood back, unsure what she was going to do next.

"Feim… Zii Gron!" she Shouted, turning into an ethereal being, Eragon seeing the wall behind her. She then easily stood up, her ankles and wrists passing through the solid shackles as if they were not there.

"Thank you, Eragon." She said, seeming to dust herself off. "My name is Ingokn. Now, how do I get out of here?"

Just then, Roran ran into the cell, obviously looking for his beloved. When he say a white haired woman in the cell instead of Katrina.

"Eragon, you rescued the wrong woman." Roran told his cousin.

"I know!" Eragon hissed. "Katrina is in the next cell."

Roran started breaking open the hinges to the door to Katrina. Ingokn, searching across the floor, found her weapon. It looked like it was made of bone.

_What type of bone is strong enough to make a weapon out of? _Eragon asked himself, disliking the idea that started bubbling up in his mind.

Something else moved in the cell as Ingokn picked up her weapon. Eragon then turned to him and noticed the butcher, Sloan.

"I would leave him." Ingokn growled as she made herself presentable; fixing her hair and tightening the bandages around her upper arms. "I heard those monsters talking about him; a traitor of some sort."

Eragon knew the truth all too well. Sloan was a traitor and a murderer; anyone would sentence him to death. Ingokn started looking at him, sometimes poking him with the tip of her blade.

He glanced over his shoulder as Roran broke the last hinge to Katrina's cell door. Dropping his hammer, Roran prepared to charge the door and knock it inward but then appeared to think better of it and tried to lift it free of its frame. The door rose a fraction of an inch, then halted and wobbled in his grip. "Give me a hand here!" he shouted. "I don't want it to fall on her."

Ingokn seemed to curse at herself and sheathed her blade and walked over to Roran. He seemed suspicious of her, eyeing her up.

"Easy, tiger." Ingokn said with a wink. "I'm just here to help."

Ingokn lifted the door, it rising out of its frame and helping Roran move the door out of the way, then setting it down on the ground. Without hesitating, Roran rushed into the cell, which was lit by a single wax paper. Eragon and Ingokn followed in a step behind.

"It's too bloody dark," Ingokn said, a small light appearing in her hand. It was pure white and, when she thrust her hand forward, it flew from her hand and stuck to the wall. The light was bright and almost blinded Eragon.

Katrina cowered at the far end of the iron cot. "Leave me alone, you toothless bastards! I-" She stopped, dumbstruck as Roran stepped forward. Her face was white from lack of sun and streaked with filth, yet at that moment, a look of such wonder and tender love blossomed upon her features, Eragon though he had rarely seen anyone so beautiful.

Ingokn had retreated into the hallway, muttering to herself.

"I must be dreaming." She said. "I must be." She repeated that multiple times as she waited for Eragon, Roran, and Katrina to leave the cell.

Ingokn had been muttering to herself, mostly about things Eragon couldn't understand. This muttering had continued until the group was out of the caves and into the main cavern.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" Ingokn shouted in surprise, looking at the dead body of a Lethrblaka.

Eragon had to explain many things to Ingokn about what it was and why it was dead. Even after all the explaining, she didn't seem to believe him at all.

When Saphira appeared from within the depths of the lancet opening opposite of them, Ingokn and Katrina reacted in two completely different ways. Ingokn hand pulled out her weapon and pointed it at Saphira while Katrina hid behind Roran.

Saphira snarled at Ingokn, but Ingokn's face was hard and didn't flinch. It took a good amount of convincing to make Ingokn sheathe her long sword. Ingokn gasped in pleasant surprise when she found a bow on the ground, made of the same bones her sword was. She seemed disappointed that she lost her arrows, but didn't seem to dwell upon that for very long.

Saphira seemed disgusted when she smelled the bow, Ingokn having a small smile on her face.

_Saphira, what's wrong? _Eragon asked the blue dragon.

_Her weapons are made of dragon bones! _Saphira shouted to Eragon. _Her armor is made of dragon scales! She reeks of the blood of dragons. She is a dragonslayer!_

Ingokn chuckled as Eragon, Roran, and Katrina stared at her.


	8. Chapter 6: Do not piss off the Dovahkiin

Eragon then approached Ingokn, both confused and angry at the same time. She seemed trustworthy, yet Saphira wanted to tear her apart. Eragon knew, however, that things aren't always as they first seem. Eragon then started to relay Saphira's accusation when Ingokn stopped him.

"I heard what she said," Ingokn told Eragon. "And she is right; I am a slayer of dragons. It is simply what I was born to do."

Eragon felt his emotions start bubbling up from inside; How could someone say they were born to slay dragons? Like animals?

"How could you do such a horrible thing?!" Eragon said with such emotion that it surprised even Roran.

"You wanna know why?" Ingokn said with a hiss. She then looked at Saphira. "They are thick-headed, selfish _beasts _that only care about themselves and would gladly enslave us all if given the chance."

By now, Ingokn was right in front of Saphira, her blue eyes staring into Saphira's. Saphira was snarling at Ingokn, her pointed teeth nearly fully exposed and her neck arched back like a serpent ready to strike. All Ingokn did was smirk.

"And I thought today was going to be boring," She said before unsheathing her blade.

Saphira shot her head forward in attempt to grab Ingokn in her jaws, but Ingokn dashed to the side and sliced her long sword across Saphira's snout. Ingokn's blade had some dragon blood on it and when Ingokn noticed, she grinned like a psychotic woman. She then tilted the blade so the blood gathered at the tip of the weapon and she licked the blood off. With an enthusiastic grin, Ingokn was about to charge at Saphira when Eragon stopped her.

Ingokn pouted and was just about to charge again when Saphira roared and pinned Ingokn to the ground. Ingokn growled at Saphira, but couldn't move to get her dragonbone sword.

_What are you going to do now, Dragonslayer? _Saphira taunted with a growl.

Ingokn then started grinning like a madwoman, making Roran, Katrina and Eragon all uneasy.  
>"Yol… Toor Shul!" Ingokn Shouted. The moment the last word left her mouth, a torrent of flame shot out and flew towards the head of a very surprised Saphira. The flame was a bright orange and was tipped with white flame. Saphira let go of Ingokn the flames reached her head. Ingokn closed her mouth and the flames were extinguished, leaving a nasty black spot on the bottom of Saphira's lower jaw.<p>

"Now," she said, dusting herself off. "If you don't mind, I'll be on my way."

With that, she picked up her sword and walked to the other end of the cavern. Saphira was rubbing her snout where Ingokn wounded her. Ingokn continued to mutter about things as she picked up any arrows she found. After a few minutes of looking around the cavern, she walked towards the lip of the cavern.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked her.

"I'm catching a ride," Ingokn said before jumping off of the cliff.

Eragon looked over the edge and jumped back as a green frilled dragon flew upwards and roared, Ingokn on its back and laughing as if she enjoyed riding the dragon.

They turned towards the south and slowly shrank until they were nothing more then a small black dot on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Ingokn and her dragon, Mulahrkpahlokaal, flew towards some large mountains to the south. Ingokn was panting sightly, her forehead having some small beads of sweat upon it. Mulahrkpahlokaal then started speaking to Ingokn in his native tongue.<p>

"Are you alright, Dovahkiin?" he asked her.

"I've been better," Ingokn replied in his language. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Unfortunately, no," the green dragon replied. "If I do know anything, it was sealed within my mind. There are strange magics at work here."

Ingokn murmured in agreement.

"Who was that elfling you were talking with?" he asked her.

"He calls himself Eragon. Apparently he is a Dragon Rider," Ingokn replied. "And I guess that blue dragon was the dragon he rides."

"Does she have an intelligent mind like true dragons?" he asked her, curious about the dragon.

Ingokn chuckled before replying.

"Yes. She also smelled my dragonblood. I guess she mistook it as the blood of a dragon then the blood of a human."

Mulahrkpahlokaal seemed to chuckle at that. Ingokn smiled as well.

"Then she's not as intelligent as she thinks." he then said.

Ingokn chuckled as very large mountains came into view. She was surprised by their height, as each peak was almost as tall as the Throat of the World, and grinned, knowing she could stand on one of the peaks.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near the elven town of Osilon, the sky had grown very dark, despite it almost being noon. The sky was blackened by dark clouds that seemed to originate from a nearby hill. The hill itself had an unusual phenomenon.<p>

Light blue and orange tendrils flew up into the sky, forming a pillar that rose into the clouds. Despite the darkness, there was a very obvious shape of a Tamrielic dragon flying around the small hill. His scales were black as a moonless night and his eyes red as blood.

He then stopped and hovered near the hill, his eyes focused on the hill and not on the Elves that came to investigate.

Using the power of the Thu'um, he opened is maw and Shouted, "Slen Tiid Vo!"

A purple wave of energy left his maw and struck the hill, the roots of the trees going on it trembling. What the dragon did next disgusted the elves watching below.

The dragon opened his maw and unleashed a torrent of orange flame onto the trees on the top of the hill. The trees burst into flames and many fell over. The elves almost let out a cry of anguish as the dragon extinguished the lives of the trees and everything living in and around them.

His maw opened again and this time a wave of blue energy, followed with the words "Ro Dah," flew towards the trees and flung them into the trees that were untouched by the dragon's fire. They too burned as the leaves dangled too close to the burning logs.

The first few inches of dirt were flung off the hill and a dragon skeleton crawled out of the hill, roaring as it cleared the wreckage. It then looked up at the black dragon, its flesh and scales returning to its skeleton. Its scales were a light grey to white color with a few of them purple and a few extra long spikes on its back.

"Alduin, thuri!" it said. "Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"

"Geh, kaali mir," The black dragon identified as Alduin said before looking at the elves, who witnessed the resurrection of the dragon.

The Elves readied themselves for a fight of both steel and magic.

Alduin just looked at the frost dragon he resurrected, not intimidated by the elves below him.

"Krii daar fahliil," he ordered.

The frost dragon then took off, roaring, as Alduin flew off to the north.


	9. Chapter 7: Into the fire

**I noticed that someone told me about a slight inconsistency about Eragon reacting to Ingokn being a Dragonslayer. I'm going with that he was too surprised to hear that they were slain dragons.**

* * *

><p>Eragon, having fallen into his waking dreams, could hear what sounded like drums. What was more peculiar was that someone was beating the drums similar to how a heart beat. Then, the voices of a of men accompanied by some trumpets.<p>

_Huh Hoah Huh. Huh Hoah Huh. Huh Hoah Huh. Huh Hoah Huh! Huh Hoah Huh! Huh Hoah Huh!_

_Aahhhhhh!_

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

The trumpets started blaring, making Eragon open his eyes. He was no longer in the Inn with Arya in Eastcroft; he was in the middle of a grassy plain unlike anywhere he had been before. The sky radiated a golden glow and the mountains rose high above the clouds. Possibly higher than the Beor Mountains, where the dwarves lived. Flying high above him was a golden dragon, roaring as it flew. At first he thought it was Glaedr, but then noticed it lacked both the forward legs and neither of them were stumps. The men then continued.

_Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,_

_Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!_

_Huh! _

_Huh!_

_Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,_

_Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein…_

_Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,_

_Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!_

_Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,_

_Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!_

The trumpets started blaring again as he saw a vision of the woman Ingokn standing near a cliff with one of the 2-legged dragons landing, using its wings as a pair of legs. It snapped at her, Ingokn blocking the attack with a shield. It then breathed fire, Eragon hearing the words clearly.

"Yol… Toor Shul!"

Ingokn had protected herself from the orange flames with the shield until they died down, dropping the shield as its face was melted. She then Shouted back.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

A blast of pure energy, colored a dark blue, rushed from her mouth and slammed into the dragon, staggering it a bit but otherwise doing nothing.

_Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,_

_Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!_

_Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!_

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

_Ha! Hu Rah! Hu Rah! Ha!_

_Hu rah hu rah hu rah yah!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

The vision returned to Ingokn standing over a dead dragon, the dragon bursting into flames. Light blue and orange tendrils then rose from the dragon, leaving only a skeleton, and flowed towards and into Ingokn, who was panting and covered in dragonblood.

The drums continued beating like a heart until they faded as Eragon woke back up and found himself back in the Inn with Arya, who was also waking up. His mind still swirled with the information he got from his dream and why he dreamed of that in the first place. He began to ask himself whether or not to recount his dream to Arya, it might have something important like the dreams he has had in the past. Eragon continued to ponder the dream in the back of his head as Arya and himself snuck out of Eastcroft.

After they made it a good distance from Eastcroft, Eragon decided to tell Arya of his dream. He hoped she could shed some light on what it meant. After stopping and making camp, Eragon began to tell Ayra, in great detail, his dream. Arya showed no real change in emotion. Excluding a small frown.

"I have never heard of anything like this before," She said. "The language is either a completely new one or one so old that it has been forgotten by all the races, even by the elves. Though one word, or rather a name, stuck out in the chant. _Alduin._"

Simply by saying the name, all the animals including the wolves froze in place. The pups started whimpering as the adults looked towards the sky as if looking for the one who uttered the name.

"The name has an evil feel to it," Arya said, looking around as well. "The animals seem to fear it, even the predators. We must be wary of that name from now on."

Eragon and Arya slept for the rest of the night, Eragon having the dream of the singing men and the golden dragon yet again.

* * *

><p>It was midafternoon the next day when Eragon sensed the patrol of fifteen soldiers ahead of them. He mentioned it to Arya, and she nodded. "I noticed them as well." Neither he nor she voiced any concerns, but worry began to gnaw at Eragon's belly, and he saw how Arya's eyebrows lowered into a fierce frown.<p>

The land around them was open and flat, devoid of any cover. They had encountered groups of soldiers before, but always in the company of other travelers. Now they were alone on the faint trail of a road.

"We could dig a hole with magic, cover the top with brush and hide in it until they leave," Eragon said.

Arya shook her head without breaking stride. "What would we do with the excess dirt? They'd think they had discovered the biggest badger den in existence. Besides, I would rather save our energy for running."

Eragon grunted. He was not winded, but the relentless pounding was wearing him down. His knees hurt, his ankles were sore, his left big toe was red and swollen, and his blisters continued to break out on his heels, no matter how tightly he bound them. The previous night, he had healed several of the aches and pains troubling him, and while that had provided a measure of relief, the spells only exacerbated his exhaustion.

The patrol was visible as a plume of dust for half an hour before Eragon was able to make out the shapes of the men and the horses at the base of the yellow cloud. Since he and Arya had keener eyesight then most humans, it was unlikely the horsemen could see them at that distance, so they continued to run for another ten minutes. Then they stopped. Arya removed her skirt from her back and tied it over the leggings she wore while running, and Eragon stored Brom's ring in his own pack and smeared dirt over his right palm to hide his silvery gedwey ignasia. They resumed their journey with bowed heads, hunched shoulders, and dragging their feet. If all went well, the soldiers would assume they were just another pair of refugees. What neither Eragon, Arya, or the soldiers noticed was a green shape approaching fast from the south.

* * *

><p>Upon spotting the soldiers, Ingokn had jumped onto Mulahrkpahlokaal, who had no issue with carrying her, and flew quickly to the north. She had been picking off caravans traveling in the area to feed herself and Mulahrkpahlokaal, who had a monstrous appetite. She only attacked the ones with the ones with soldiers, as she noticed that the King ordered that caravans had to have soldiers as war was brewing. If she found one without soldiers, she would question them before deciding whether or not to raid them. Usually she let them pass, but if they insulted her she destroyed everyone, minus any women or children, and took all they had. If there were any women or children, she left them enough to get to the nearest city and not any more. She knew they probably squealed to someone about her, so she wasn't surprised to see a group of soldiers around here. She was slightly worried when she saw two figures walking, alone. From what she heard from other people she took off of the road to get some information, the soldiers took people they found alone and forced them into the military service. If they were a woman, well no one wanted to talk about it but Ingokn had a good idea.<p>

As they closed in, the two figures and the soldiers met and the soldiers stopped and questioned them. They took one's bag and found some armor. Before either of them could do anything, Mulahrkpahlokaal let out a thunderous roar and descended towards the soldiers.

* * *

><p>The soldiers looked up and spotted the dragon and shouted in surprise. Both Eragon and Arya looked up and saw a green dragon with a frill and slanted, yellow eyes. The most striking feature was that it lacked the forward pair of legs dragons possessed unless they lost them. As it got closer, they all were able to see a woman on its back, her white hair billowing behind her. She let out a ferocious war cry as the dragon got low enough for her to jump off without wounding herself.<p>

She jumped and stabbed one of the soldiers in the chest with her bone sword. It did not shatter, as was expected, as it crushed the man's armor inwards and the blade pierced his heart. Meanwhile, Eragon and Arya attacked as well, Eragon tossing the pebble into the helm of a man with a mustache.

The green dragon breathed fire on some of the soldiers, a few of them running around on fire until they fell over and died. The woman with white hair attacked and blocked with her sword, the edge not chipping or becoming dull. Eragon managed to kill a few more, punching one in the chest.

The dragon landed and grabbed one of the soldiers in its jaws. The dragon shook the soldier before tossing him over to the side before doing that with one more soldier before taking off once again, breathing fire as it took off. Eragon chased after the last soldier, who was weeping as much as he could, asking Eragon why he wouldn't leave him alone. In the end, Eragon killed the man before he could escape.

The woman whistled and her dragon glided down to the ground, landing with a thud. Arya and Eragon started to disguise the attack was from a group of soldiers. Thankfully, they didn't have to do much as the woman was rather good with a sword. Afterwards, Arya approached the woman as she rubbed the snout of the dragon.

"Who are you and why did you attack those soldiers?" she asked bluntly.

"Ask him," She said, pointing at Eragon. "He knows."

Arya the looked at Eragon and approached him.

"This woman says you know her. Is that true?"

Eragon nodded slowly, sort of regretting it as he did. "She was imprisoned in Helgrind, along with Sloan and Katrina. Her name is Ingokn"

Eragon then told Arya what he learned about Ingokn, minus the little adventure inside her mind and the fact she was a dragonslayer. Arya then turned around and looked at Ingokn.

"Where are you from, human?" she asked.

"Skyrim." Ingokn answered bluntly.

"That's… That's not possible." Arya said, frowning. "Skyrim doesn't exist. There are very few writings about that… providence… and of those they are so old they probably were just myths and legends."

"It's real alright." Ingokn said, walking towards Arya. "And dragons were only legends until a few months ago. At least, where I am from."

Arya and Eragon looked at Ingokn as if she was insane and Ingokn sighed.

"Come with me, I have a camp nearby."


	10. Chapter 8: By the Camp fire

**Sorry. This is a fairly boring chapter, that is why it took long for me to write it.**

* * *

><p>"Now," Ingokn said when they all settled down around the fire. "I want some answers or no one is leaving this camp."<p>

"You want answers?!" Arya shouted. "We want some! Like, who are you and why were you flying on the back of a dragon?"

"You're rather straight forward." Ingokn commented, "I'll tell you, if you tell me who you are and where in Oblivion I am."

Both Eragon and Arya then fired Ingokn a few more questions; Who are you? Where do you come from? Who is that dragon?

Ingokn motioned for them to stop, rubbing her temples.

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions." she said. "Anyway..."

Ingokn then told Eragon and Arya about Tamriel and her homeland, Eragon looking like he didn't believe her while Arya looked genuinely curious. Ingokn then explained the Nine Divines and the current political situation in Skyrim. It was then Ingokn's turn to ask a few questions. She asked a lot about where she was and what is going on around here. Given how open Ingokn was, Eragon and Arya told Ingokn about the war currently going on. They left out the part about Eragon being a Dragon Rider and the Riders themselves, however.

Ingokn listened carefully as they explained everything they were willing to say.

"So," Ingokn said, leaning back on the flank of Mulahrkpahlokaal. "What about the Dragon Riders? Who exactly are they?"

Both Eragon and Arya froze. _How could she know? _they thought to themselves.

"Why do you need to know?" Arya asked, both hostile and curious.

"First off," Ingokn said, annoyed. "I was accused of being one and was arrested by a brute with a red dragon."

She then smirked. "Not that that dragon was any match for my friend here."

Mulahrkpahlokaal seemed to hum at the compliment.

"What's his name?" Eragon asked, far more interested in the dragon then Ingokn.

"Zu'u los Mul-ahrk-pahlokaal." the dragon replied. "I am Mulahrkpahlokaal."

Both Arya and Eragon gapped at the green dragon.

"Y-you can speak? Physically speak?" Eragon asked. He was used to how Saphira spoke, but this dragon was physically speaking.

"Yes." he snorted. "I have the volcal cords nessesary to speak."

"Pahlokaal joor." he said under his breath.

"Oh hush up." Ingokn said, smacking Mulahrkpahlokaal's leg.

He just chuckled and laid his head down on the ground, Ingokn smiling at the dragon.

"Are you his rider?" Eragon asked.

"Hmm?" Ingokn said, looking up. "No. I'm not too sure what makes a Dragon Rider special but I am sure I'm not one of them."

Eragon looked at Arya, and Arya looked at Eragon in return. To Ingokn, they seemed to be just staring at each other for a long time. They were actually talking to each other, debating if they should tell her or not.

Eragon didn't want to tell Ingokn, saying she could be working for Galbatorix. Arya, on the other hand, felt that she was a complete stranger to this land and shouldn't be left arrogant of the situation.

_Plus, an agant of Galbatorix wouldn't raid caravans belonging to the Empire. _

Eragon reluctently agreed, still not trusting the nordic woman.

Arya then explained what Dragon Riders were and their importance to the land.

"During the existence of the Riders, the land was in a Golden Age. There was no slavery and the Empire was flourishing." Arya said, looking into Ingokn's eyes. "A human, young even by your standards, had a dragon hatch for him and they bonded. During his training, his dragon was slain by some Urgals in the Spine. Driven mad by grief, he requested another dragon from a counsel of elder Dragon Riders. They all refused to give him one. He then stole a dragon hatchling and went into hiding."

Arya then told Ingokn the story about the fall of the Riders, not leaving out a detail she thought was important.

"I see." Ingokn said when Arya was finished. "They were the watchers, but who watched the watchers."

Arya nodded sadly.

"Well, I assume that means Eragon here is a Dragon Rider, though I do have a vague memory of him telling me he was one." Ingokn said as she scratched her head. "Anyway, I guess I should tell you I'm an important figure in my homeland."

"How?" Arya and Eragon asked in unision.

"I'm Dragonborn." she said with a smile.

"Dragonborn?" they both asked again, in unision.

Ingokn sighed. "A mortal born with the blood and soul of a dragon. Any power a dragon can wield, I can too."

Both Eragon and Arya were amazed and suspicious. It sounded extremly unlikely but Eragon seemed more accepting of it, having seen Ingokm breath fire.

"How so?" Arya asked.

"I've seen her breath fire like Saphira." Eragon admitted.

Arya looked at Eragon, surprised. "Breath fire?" she asked and then looked at Ingokn.

Ingokn smirked and looked at a dry tree.

"Yol... Toor Shul!" she Shouted.

As the last word left her mouth, a torrent of flame escaped and set the tree ablaze. Arya looked at Ingokn with wide eyes as the torrent disapated, Ingokn closing her mouth.

"Believe me now?" Ingokn asked with a smug look.

Arya regained her regal postiure and looked at Ingokn.

"That doesn't prove anything. Any magician can make them appear to breath fire."

Ingokn growled and added some wood to the fire. She mumbled something before looking at them.

"I'll take you to where you need to go in the morning, but after that we need to part ways." she said. "I need to find a large black dragon. I followed him here from my homeland."

Eragon and Arya looked at eachother in silence. _Could she mean the black dragon that attacked us on the Burning Plains?_

Arya shrugged and then laid down and went to sleep. Eragon did the same, tense from the large dragon nearby, who was breathing deeply as it slept.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ingokn had hunted breakfast and brought it to camp. She gutted it and cooked it before either Arya or Eragon woke up.<p>

After breakfast, all three of them got onto Mulahrkpahlokaal and he flew in the direction of the Varden, as directed by Arya.


	11. Chapter 9: The World-Eater wakes

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter, for your viewing pleasure. I'm going to attempt to post a chapter every two and a half weeks, but school has started so they may take a little longer then that.**

* * *

><p>It was midafternoon when the Varden finally came into sight. Ingokn had landed short of the camp, near a low hill. Ingokn had grumbled about it, saying something about how they wouldn't attack her if they were smart enough to notice Eragon and Arya. The trio studied the sprawling city of grey tents that lay before them. It teeming as it was with thousands of men, horses, and smoking cookfires. To the west of the tents, there wound the tree-lined Jiet River. Half a mile to the east was a second, smaller camp – like an island floating off the shore of its mother continent – where the Urgals led by Nar Garzhvog resided. Ranging for several miles around the perimeter of the Varden were numerous groups of horsemen. Some were riding patrol, others were banner-carrying messengers, and others were raiding parties either setting out on or returning from a mission. Two of the patrols spotted Eragon, Arya, and Ingokn and, after sounding signal horns, galloped toward them with all possible speed.<p>

A broad smile stretched Eragon's face, and he laughed, relieved. "We made it!" he exclaimed. "Murtagh, Thorn, hundreds of soldiers, Galbatorix's pet magicians, the Ra'zac – none of them could catch us. Ha! How's that for taunting the king? This'll tweak his beard for sure when he hears it."

"He will be twice as dangerous then." Arya warned.

"I know." He said, grinning even wider. "Maybe he'll get so angry, he'll forget to pay his troops and they will all throw away their uniforms and join the Varden."

"You are in fine fettle today."

"And why shouldn't I be?" he demanded. Bouncing on the tips of his toes, he opened his mind as wide as he could and, gathering his strength, shouted, _Saphira! _Sending the thought flying over the countryside like a spear.

Meanwhile, Ingokn was shifting uncomfortably as Saphira approached, remembering what happened at Helgrind. When Saphira landed, she eyed Ingokn with a snarl before speaking to her.

_So the great dragonslayer returns. _She sneered. _Why shouldn't I burn you now?_

"Because I retrieved these two from the Empire." Ingokn retorted.

Saphira growled at Ingokn and asked Eragon if she did get them. When Eragon confirmed it, Saphira grumbled her thanks before talking to Eragon. Ingokn looked around lazily as Saphira spoke to Arya as well, cut off with a patrol that galloped toward them. They halted thirdly yards away because of their nervous horses. They asked if they might escort the four to Nasuada. Two of the men dismounted, one giving his steed to Arya while the other attempting to give his to Ingokn.

"I can walk!" she hissed at him, the man jumping back a bit at the ferocity of her voice.

The group advanced toward the sea of tents to the southwest, the men eyeing Ingokn fearfully and curiously.

Eragon and Saphira continued to talk to each other, Ingokn looking at the growing congregation of men around Eragon and Saphira. Ingokn felt uncomfortable around the men, feeling exposed.

Ingokn noticed twelve elves running up, unsure whether or not the one with glossy blue-black fur was even an elf. When they arrived, Ingokn was strangely drawn to the blue-black elf. She started looking at him with dreamy eyes and even giggled to herself when she thought about the things she would do to him. She tried to control her blush to no avail, the dragons within her groaning as they could read her thoughts.

_Zahk joor. _Mirmulnir growled. He then flew into her mind and blocked the scent of the elf from influencing her mind any longer.

When Ingokn realized this, she blushed in embarrassment and thanked Mirmulnir for his assistance. The dragon just growled, telling her to be more careful next time.

When they arrived at the tents, the crowd swelled in size until had of the Varden appeared around them. Ingokn rolled her eyes as Eragon raised his hand in response as people shouted, "Argetlam!" and "Shadeslayer!" while she heard others say, "Where have you been Shadeslayer? Tell us of your adventures!" A fair number of people referred to Eragon as the Bane of the Ra'zac, which he then repeated four times under his breath. Some people noticed Ingokn and started murmuring questions to each other. "Who is she?" some asked. "Is that armor made of dragon bones?" or, which infuriated her, "Is she a prisoner? Will she serve the Varden in other ways?"

Ingokn wanted to stab one of the men who tried to touch her inappropriately, but thankfully for the man, he was stopped by one of his comrades. She shot the men a killer look, the man backing away slightly while the others tried to mumble an apology. Ingokn just snarled and looked back, seeing Eragon being pestered by the general public, Ingokn chuckling to herself as two women shouted "Shadeslayer, will you marry me?"

Ingok noticed a few of the elves looking at her occasionally, but she didn't mind it. This wasn't the first time she was taken prisoner, shivering slightly when she remembered Helgen.

Whatever happened next, Ingokn didn't remember as she zoned out and was looking at the sky. All she remembered was that at one point she was out in front of the army with Eragon whilst he said a speech. She regained her senses as the leader, her name was Nasuada or something like that, said something.

"I'm sorry," Ingokn said, looking at her now. "What did you say?"

Nasuada then dug her nails into the wood of her seat, clearly annoyed that Ingokn had ignored what she had said.

"I said, if you are to be among us you must have your memories searched to make sure you are not one of Galbatorix's spies."

Ingokn grumbled, not liking that her personal memories were to be examined as if they were some artifact. She then remembered Eragon's reaction when he found out that she was a dragonslayer and smirked.

"Alright, as long as he does it." Ingokn then pointed at Eragon.

Everyone stiffened and Saphira growled. Ingokn tapped her foot as she waited for them to make a decision on whether or not Eragon was going to examine her mind; she would rather have someone who disliked her examine her memories instead of some stranger. Eragon then walked up to Ingokn, obviously against Saphira's wishes as she retained her snarl.

Ingokn then ordered the dragons to guard her memories beyond the point of Helgen and anything she deemed personal.

The minute Eragon touched her head, he viewed her memories.

_Through her eyes, he could see her imprisoned with a few men in a carriage in a strange land. There were many pine trees like in Du Weldenvarden, except they were few and far between. There was plenty of snow on the ground, even though it was summer._

"_Hey you, you're finally awake." A blond man in blue clad armor said. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush. Same as us, and that thief over there."_

_Ingokn had nodded, Eragon being able to feel how terrified she was. He quickly fast forwarded, catching glimpses of what happened next. One of them showed him the large black dragon that attacked him and his brother on the Burning Plains. _

_The next thing he saw was Ingokn, now wearing steel armor and armed with both a hunter's bow with steel arrows and a steel sword, looking up as a brown dragon attacked her and a group of men in yellow armor. Joining them in the fight was an elf whose skin color was grey with red eyes._

"_Nerevar guide me!" she shouted as she launched a lightning bolt from her hand at the dragon, who roared but shrugged it off. Eragon recognized this dragon as Mirmulnir from the mental image he gave him._

_Eragon then searched a few hours ahead, finding a surprising sight. Ingokn had walked up to the dragon to retrieve her arrows, though she knew how to make more, and Mirmulnir's body burst into flames. Ingokn backed away as blue and orange tendrils left the dragon skeleton and flowed into Ingokn._

_The next thing he saw was Ingokn, now wearing some pure black armor that had a helmet that covered her face, hiding behind a rock as the same blue and orange tendrils rose into the sky to form a pillar that a dark cloud that surrounded a small village. The same black dragon was there again, barely visible against the dark sky._

"_Slen Tiid Vo!" he shouted._

_The magic he used left his maw and hit the mound, which looked like something was buried there. Eragon soon found out what was buried there as a dragon skeleton roared and crawled out of the mound, into the clearing of the forest. The dragon spoke to the black one, calling him "Thuri", before the black one ordered it to kill Ingokn and the woman she was with. Ingokn soon slew the dragon, with the help of the woman._

Ingokn shifted uncomfortably as Eragon examined her mind.

_Eragon then caught a glimpse of a massive underground city with many strange creatures in it. According to her memories, the city was named "Blackreach" and was made by the Dwarves. Though there were no dwarves in sight._

_The last thing Eragon was allowed to see was, once again, the black dragon hovering over the side of a large mountain._

"_Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin!" The black dragon growled. "Die now and await your fate in Sovengarde!"_

_After a few words, a large battle was fought on what was called "The Throat of the World." Ingokn used a Shout called Dragonrend, and when she used it, it sent shivers down Eragon's spine as he could feel the pure hatred from the Shout._

Eragon removed his hand from her forehead and she then blinked, as if she were stung by a bee.

"Well?" Nasuada asked. "Is she or isn't she?"

"She's not a spy." Eragon said, turning to Nasuada. "That I know for sure."

Nasuada then looked irradiated, almost as if she was wanting Ingokn to be a spy. She then looked into Eragon's eyes.

"What is the part you aren't telling me?"

Eragon hesitated and looked at Ingokn, who nodded slightly.

"She knows the identity black dragon that attacked us on the Burning Plains."

Everyone in the tent stiffened, all looking at her. Some of the elves started murmuring something behind her back, most likely spells and incantations as well as enchantments. Nasuada now looked interested in Ingokn, tapping her fingers on the arms of her chair. Ingokn seemed to study Nasuada, staring into her eyes with her own sapphire blue ones. They stayed like this for a few moments before Nasuada spoke.

"What do you know, then?"

Ingokn shifted around. "Do you want to know the long version or the short one?"

"I want to know everything." Nasuada replied, tapping her fingers on the arms of her chair.

"Where do I begin?" Ingokn asked herself, thinking about it. She then smiled.

"Brace yourselves, you're going to have a little bit of a history lesson."

If anyone wanted to object, they didn't look or sound like it as Ingokn started.

"Let's start with a little poem," Ingokn said before she closed her eyes to recite it. "_Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all of Mundus; Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs; for the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land. Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus; The Dragons presided over the crawling masses; Men were weak then and had no Voice. The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in the Old Times; Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices; But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts. Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man; Together they taught Men to use the Voice; Then the Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue. Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world; Proving for all that their Voice too was strong; Although their sacrifices were many-fold. With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer; Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice; Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World. The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled; Jurgen Windcaller began his Seven Year Meditation; To understand how Strong Voices could fail. Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned; The 17 disputants could not shout Him down; Jurgen the Calm built his home on the Throat of the World. For years, all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name; Tiber Septim stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar; They blessed him and named him Dovahkiin. The Voice is worship; Follow the Inner path; Speak only in True Need._"

When Ingokn finished, everyone looked more confused than before. Ingokn sighed.

"That was a… pretty poem," Nasuada said. "But what does that have to do with the black dragon?"

Ingokn snorted. "For one thing, he is mentioned."

Everyone still looked confused.

"His name is Alduin the World-Eater." Ingokn replied. "His return marks the beginning of the end of the world."


	12. Author's Note 2

Hello again! I do apologize for the massive lack of chapters lately. While for the most part, I hadn't been in the mood for writing, within the last month or so, My computer needed to be reformatted due to a massive amount of viruses (I blame my sister's boyfriend) so all my progress on this story and two additional stories was lost. This teaches me to make backups of my chapters every time I write again, cause the backups I had were from the beginning of the last chapter or the one before.

I am sorry to disappoint all of you, but I assure you that I will have the new chapter up as soon as possible.

-Quintian Apprentince of Aldiun


End file.
